wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Fantazja Dr-a Ox/04
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja= | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: IV. W którym doktor Ox przedstawia się jako doskonały fizyjolog i badacz niezrównany Któż to jest ta osobistość znana pod dziwnem nazwiskiem doktora Ox? Na pierwszy rzut oka jest to sobie oryginał, ale jest to zarazem uczony fizyjolog, którego prace znane i cenione są przez całą Europę. Szczęśliwy to współzawodnik Darego, Daltona, Bostocka, Menziesa, Godwina, Vierordta, wielkich umysłów które postawiły fizyjologiję na najwyższym szczeblu rozwoju. Dr. Ox jest człowiekiem średniej tuszy, wzrostu umiarkowanego, ma lat.... nie mogę oznaczyć jego wieku, jak niemniej jego narodowości. To wszakże nie przeszkadza mi zaznaczyć iż osobistość to dziwna, gorącą i porywcza, prawdziwe słowem przeciwieństwo ze wszystkiemi innemi mieszkańcami miasteczka Quiquendone. W niego i w jego naukę wierzono jak w przykazania. Zawsze uśmiechnięty z podniesiona do góry głową, z rękami poruszającemi się swobodnie, ze wzrokiem pewnym, nozdrzami wydętemi i dużemi ustami podobał się wszystkim w ogóle i odrazu. Wesoły, pełen życia a zarazem rozwagi, chodził szybko jakby żywe srebro miał w żyłach, a ze sto igieł w podeszwach. Nie był w stanie usiedzieć spokojnie na jednem miejscu, wyrażał się gwałtownie, obficie używając gestów. Czy był bogaty ten doktor Ox, skoro przyjął na swój koszt gazowe oświetlenie miasta?.. Prawdopodobnie; bo jakżeby mógł się obarczać tylu wydatkami; oto jedyna odpowiedź jaką możemy udzielić na niedyskretne pytanie. Doktor Ox przy był od pięciu miesięcy do Quiquendone w towarzystwie pomocnika Gedeona Ygène, wysokiego, chudego, suchego lecz nie mniej jak on sam żywego. Ale dla czego doktor Ox przyjął na swój koszt oświetlenie miasta gazem? Dla czego wybrał na ten cel spokojnych mieszkańców Quiquendone, Flamandów najczystszej krwi i dlaczego ich chciał obdarzyć dobrodziejstwem o jakiem mowa? Czy nie był to jaki zły zamiar, jaka dajmy na to chętka dokonania jakiegoś wielkiego fizyjologicznego doświadczenia? Czego chciał ten oryginał? Otóż tego nie wiemy. Doktor bowiem Ox, nie miał innego powiernika prócz jednego swego Ygène’a, posłusznego mu ślepo we wszystkiem. Doktor Ox zobowiązał się oświetlić miasto, które bardzo tego co prawda potrzebowało, szczególniej w nocy jak utrzymywał komisarz Passauf. Fabryka do wyrabiania gazu była już zbudowaną, gazometry były gotowe, rury założone w ziemi, miały być już wkrótce wprowadzone do zabudowań publicznych a nawet do domów prywatnych niektórych przyjaciół postępu. Burmistrz van Tricasse, radny Niklausse i kilka innych znakomitości, dla dania dobrego przykładu, postanowili zezwolić na wprowadzenie tej nowości do swych także pomieszkań. Jeżeli czytelnik nie zapomniał długiej rozmowy radnego z burmistrzem, to wie iż mówiono tam o tem jako oświetlenie miasta dokonywać się ma nie za pomocą zwykłej bynajmniej kombustyi węgla kamiennego przez dystylacyją, lecz za pomocą użycia na ten cel gazu nowszego o dwadzieścia razy jaśniejszego t. j. gazu tleno-wodorodnego, tworzącego się z połączenia wodoru z tlenem. Doktor otóż będąc zdolnym chemikiem i genijalnym fizykiem, umiał otrzymywać ten gaz w wielkiej ilości i z dobrym skutkiem, nie według przepisu Tessie du Motay, to jest przez użycie sody, ale po prostu przez rozkład wody lekko zakwaszonej za pomocą stosu galwanicznego tworzącego nowe elementy przez niego wybadane. Nie używał więc ani kosztownych materyjałów, ani platyny ani alembików z wężownicami, ani paliwa ani żadnych delikatnych przyrządów do spowodowania chemicznego rozkładu dwóch gazów. Prąd elektryczny przechodził przez obszerne naczynie napełnione wodą a tym sposobem płynny element rozkładał się na tworzące go dwa pierwiastki t. j. tlen i wodór. Tlen wydobywał się jedną stroną, wodór w podwójnej objętości drugą. Oba gazy zbierały się w rezerwoarach oddzielnych, czego wymagała konieczna ostrożność, albowiem mieszanina zapalając się mogła spowodować straszny wybuch. Następnie rury miały tę mieszaninę oddzielnie doprowadzać do różnych beków, które znów miały być urządzone tak iżby eksplozyja nie nastąpiła. Z tego tworzył się płomień znakomitej świetności, płomień którego blask współzawodniczyć może ze światłem elektrycznym, bo według doświadczeń Casselmana równy on jest blaskowi tysiąca stu siedmdziesięciu świec woskowych, ani jedna więcej ani jedna mniej. Pewną jest rzeczą że miasteczko Quiquendone zyskałoby na tej genijalnej kombinacyi doskonałe oświetlenie, lecz o to właśnie dr. Ox i jego pomocnik jak to później zobaczymy najmniej się troszczyli. Zaraz nazajutrz po wiadomem już zebraniu Gedeon Ygène i doktor Ox rozmawiali we spólnej swej pracowni na parterze głównego zabudowania fabryki gazu. — A widzisz Ygène, a widzisz! wołał doktor Ox zacierając ręce. Toż musiałeś zauważyć jak wczoraj na zebraniu ci poczciwi mieszkańcy Quiquendone'u, tak niegdyś zimni i nie zdradzający żadnych namiętności, rozprawiali, podnosili głos i gestykulowali. Widzisz jak się już odmienili moralnie i fizycznie! A toć to początek tylko! Poczekaj jeszcze chwile a zobaczysz co z nich zrobimy. — Rzeczywiście mistrzu, odpowiedział Gedeon Ygène, opierając koniec małego palca na nosie, doświadczenie udaje się dobrze, ale gdybym wcześniej nie zamknął kranu wypływowego, nie wiem co by dalej było. — A słyszałeś adwokata Schut i doktora Custos jak się przemówili, podchwycił doktor Ox. Wyrażenie samo przez się wcale nie było ubliżającem, lecz w ustach mieszkańca Quiquendone, zdaje się mieścić w sobie cały szereg obelg, jakiemi bohaterowie Homera obrzucają się przed wydobyciem mieczów. Oj ci Flamandowie! ci Flamandczykowie! zobaczysz co my z nich zrobimy! — Zrobimy z nich niewdzięczników, odrzekł Gedeon Ygène tonem człowieka znającego dobrze ród ludzki. — To, odpowiedział doktor, to mało nas mój bracie obchodzi, mniejsza czy będą wdzięczni czy nie, byleby się tylko doświadczenie nam udało. — Ale, odrzekł pomocnik uśmiechając się złośliwie, czy pobudzając tak silnie organa oddechowe, nie nadpsujemy płuc poczciwcom zaludniającym Quiquendone? — Mniejsza o to, toż to co robimy, robimy w interesie nauki. Cóżbyś powiedział, gdyby żaby albo psy chciały się opierać doświadczeniom za życia na nich praktykowanym. Prawdopodobnie, pytane żaby i psy nie pozwoliły by nigdy na to, ale doktor Ox w podanym przez się przykładzie, widział niezaprzeczony argument i odetchnął z zadowoleniem. — Z tego wszystkiego widzę, że masz słuszność mistrzu, rzekł Gedeon Ygène zupełnie przekonany. Nie mogliśmy nic zrobić lepszego, jak wybrać dla naszych doświadczeń mieszkańców miasteczka Quiquendone. — Istotnie, że lepszego nic zrobić nie było można, dobitnie wymawiając każdą sylabę odrzekł doktor. — Czyś badał puls tych istot doktorze? — Sto razy. — I jakiż jest średni wypadek obserwowanych uderzeń? — O z pewnością nie pięćdziesiąt na minutę. Wyobraź że sobie mieścinę w której od wiek wieków nikt o niczem nigdy nie myślał, mieścinę w której dorożkarze i furmani nie przeklinają, konie nie unoszą, psy nie kaleczą, koty nie drapią; mieścinę w której sąd policyi prostej świętuje po latach całych; mieścinę której mieszkańcy do niczego nie objawiają skłonności: ani do sztuk pięknych ani też do przedsiębiorstw; mieścinę w której jeden protokół śledczy na sto lat przypada, mieścinę nakoniec w której od trzystu lat nie było przypadku bójki choćby na pieści tylko! Pojmujesz mój Ygène, my to wszystko zmienimy. — Doskonale! doskonale! odrzekł zachwycony pomocnik. A dokonałżeś mistrzu analizy chemicznej składu tutejszego powietrza. — Nie zaniedbałem i tego. Siedmdziesiąt dziewięć części azotu, dwadzieścia jedna część tlenu, kwasu zaś węglowego i pary wodnej — różne ilości. — Dobrze doktorze, dobrze, odpowiedział Ygène. Teraz zrobimy doświadczenie na wielką skalę i stanowczo decydujące. — A jeżeli będzie decydujące, dodał dr. Ox z miną tryumfalną, to wtedy cały świat przeobrazimy.